


Still Not Getting Any (c) Simple Plan

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, First Time, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an album fic of how the trio comes together (first time fic, long build-up, hints of Neville/Luna, etc). Inspired soley by Simple Plan's album "Still Not Getting Any" (which I don't own, Simple Plan and the record company does). Enjoy please! Takes place in an unnameable time between 6th and 7th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Getting Any (c) Simple Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).  
> \--  
> This is what I've called an "album" fic. It is based upon Simple Plan's album "Still Not Getting Any", hence the title. The first chapter is based on the song called "Shut Up!" Thanks and enjoy! (Be gentle...I'm not British and this is the first time I've posted an HP fic ANYwhere...thanks in advance for reading/reviewing in the first place). ~Anali~
> 
> * * *

Still Not Getting Any (c) Simple Plan by Anali McKinley

Chapter 1: Shut Up!

**Author's Notes:** This is what I've called an "album" fic. It is based upon Simple Plan's album "Still Not Getting Any", hence the title. The first chapter is based on the song called "Shut Up!" Thanks and enjoy! (Be gentle...I'm not British and this is the first time I've posted an HP fic ANYwhere...thanks in advance for reading/reviewing in the first place). ~Anali~

* * *

  
Shut up!

Chapter One: Shut up! (Ron-centric)

By: Emily Davidson

Summary: A look into the interesting goings-on of the trio, and how that brings them together in ways they never thought possible. Takes place during Seventh year, assuming Harry comes back to Hogwarts at some time...If not, some odd time during Sixth year. Either way, the goings-on of the books won't be mentioned much, if at all. This was just an idea I had that I wanted to run with.

Warnings: TRIO FIC HERE. If you don't care for H/Hr/R, I suggest leaving and don't let the door hit you on the way out. The way I've planned on writing it is having Harry as a mediator between Ron and Hermione, who in turn, take care of Harry and put up with his bratty mood swings. :D In any case, consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own quite a lovely story about worlds on the other side of the mirror with my fictionpress account. Again, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Awesome story, I'm sure she's doing well. In any case, what I've just written says YOU CANNOT SUE MY SORRY POOR LITTLE TUSH. Thanks!

Shut Up!

The scratching of quills upon parchment, while familiar enough in the study hall Hermione had dragged them too, was beginning to drive him insane. The day was beautiful, with little enough wind to make flying a broomstick positively amazing. The sun shone brightly, but a quick shading charm would take care of that.

Ronald Weasly tapped his quill on his parchment. He was nowhere near the modest one-foot-essay on polyjuice potion. He wasn't sure what Snape's problem had been that day, but he wasn't complaining about the lack of homework.

Hermione Granger seemed to be having genuine mental problems at the idea that Snape had given a three-feet maximum. Her words and letters were so small and crunched that Ron could barely copy it.

That may have been his first problem. He pointed out that fact to her.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, simply rolled his eyes and let the other shoe fall.

"Don't you ever do your own work?" Hermione snapped at him angrily.

"I fly a broomstick, don't I? Not everyone can," Ron replied smugly.

Hermione's face went a bit red, but she ignored the insult. "Ron, you know about polyjuice potion! Just write about it."

"Hey Harry, y'reckon Snape wants to hear about what it feels like to be Goyle?"

Harry snorted, but otherwise tried to stay out of it.

Hermione sighed. "I'll take a look at what you've got and I'll help if you want, but you can't just copy my essay!"

Ron sighed. He could see the sun set already. "Do I have to do it that way?"

"Do you really want her to answer that, mate?" Harry replied smartly, keeping his head bent towards the parchment he wrote on.

"Oh fine, side with her," Ron muttered, but sat next to Hermione.

"Ron..." Hermione began.

"Here it comes," Ron muttered.

"Just listen...it's not dragon's blood, it's lacewings. And why on earth do you list unicorn's blood as an ingredient?"

Ron didn't say anything, preferring to mutter in his brain since he didn't want to alienate the only help he might receive on writing the essay. After all, Hermione had brewed the entire potion. He only remembered what it felt like to drag that gigantic body about.

Hermione continued reading Ron's essay. "And you don't even mention that the fluxweed has to be picked during a full moon. Not to mention your handwriting is still atrocious."

Ron continued to be silent, though he screamed obscenities in his head. It wasn't fair...just because she was the smartest witch in school didn't mean she had to rub it in.

Hermione was still talking when Ron thought of exactly what to tell her.

"Hey, Hermione."

" _What_ , Ron?" She looked up from the pot of red ink.

"Shut up."

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused for a moment.

"I'll do this in the morning." Ron whisked the parchment from her fingers. "And you heard me. I've told you to shut up. Just because you're the smartest doesn't mean you're special. So quit telling me what to do with my life. I'm not your punching bag just because the word friend doesn't exist for you outside of Harry and I. So, shut up. I don't want to hear it. Now get out of my way so I can go flying."

Hermione looked speechless, hurt, but most of all, shocked.

Ron looked over his shoulder. "Want to come, Harry?"

"Uh..." Harry looked nervously between Ron and Hermione. "I'll be along...I'm almost done with my essay."

Hermione was still quiet and unmoving, even after Ron had been gone for 15 minutes.

"Alright, Hermione?" Harry asked as he rolled up his finished essay.

Hermione looked at him and back at her hands. Then she looked at him again.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

XxxxxxFINxxxxxxxxFINxxxxxxxxxxFINxxxxxxX

Author's Notes: I'm very aware of the following: I know in the Grand Land of the Queen, they don't normally say "shut up", they'll say "sod off" or something to that effect. It fit at the time, and I like it. I'm also aware of the fact Hermione doesn't swear much, if at all. Again, I simply liked the way she said it. It's creative license.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=200>


End file.
